


No Words

by Archet



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words he shares instead are of love, lust, and promises to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

He has no words for the day where he found his love broken, fading away. Weeks, months slip past, but he speaks not of it, even when his love asks. Eventually, time heals even his heart’s deepest wounds, and yes, there are scars, and yes, there is life, too.

He has no words for the day where he held his broken lover, as hope bled away. Weeks, months slip past, and the words he shares instead are of love, lust, and promises to keep. He whispers them reverently against warm, fair skin, holds Boromir safe and vows silently, _never again_.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: a work of exactly 100 words.


End file.
